This invention relates generally to communication via wireless electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and system for activity pattern based battery charging alerts for mobile devices.
Mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, have become a central communication tool for both business and personal use. Competitive pressures and multiple billing options have lowered the subscriber cost of operation of mobile communication devices. In many instances, the mobile or cellular phone has replaced the traditional landline phone as a person's primary communication device. Advanced mobile communication devices offer not only voice services, but also text messaging and Internet access. Video and gaming applications are also now available on many mobile devices and service networks
As portable communication and electronic devices have continued to evolve their level of sophistication and abilities to carryout a myriad of applications have progressed as well. Initially, a portable electronic device was dedicated to voice communication, such as a cell phone, or to basic computing functions and scheduling, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). However, the present generation of portable devices has combined computing and voice communications in a single unit, while offering additional features of data communication over the Internet, delivery of multimedia content (video/audio), as well as gaming functions. The increased functionality of the present generation of portable devices has increased their usage throughout the user's day, and placed additional energy demands on the portable device's power source. Despite the increased energy demands, the continued miniaturization of these devices has continued to reduce the amount of space allocated to the portable device's power sources. Furthermore, despite advances in materials that have improved electronic device efficiency, and that have allowed for increased energy storage per unit area, the user demands placed on portable electronic devices has continued to outpace the ability to power the device for extended periods of time. For example, cell phones normally have a maximum of 2 to 4 hours of talk time between a required recharge, while other applications on the cell phone such as Internet access or playing a pre-recorded audio, such as a stored MP3, decrease the amount of talk time considerably below the maximum.